Oral Presentation May 16-18, 1998: Paul Beeson Physician Faculty Scholars Award speech, 1998 Annual Meeting of the Paul Beeson Physician Faculty Scholars in Aging Research Program, Scottsdale, AZ Posters: Benveniste H, H[unreadable]ttemeier PC, Kim KR, D'Ercole F, Steele SM. In vivo magnetic resonance imaging of rat spinal cord and peripheral nerves. Regional anesthesia and pain medicine 23, 3S, 97, 1998 Benveniste H, Einstein G, Kim KR, Hulette C, Johnson GA. Magnetic resonance microscopy of Alzheimer's disease: Senile plaques-a whiter shade of pale? NeuroImage, 1998 Benveniste H, Einstein G, Kim K, Krishnan R, Johnson GA. Magnetic Resonance microscopy of mouse brain. Third annual meeting of the Paul Beeson physician faculty scholars in aging research program. Page 27, 1998